


Mikleo Doesn't Have A Fun Life

by Foers_Maemah



Series: Take Small Steps [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Multi, it's also a college au, these kids need to stop making bad life choices, this takes place in a modern au where sorey loses his memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foers_Maemah/pseuds/Foers_Maemah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aaaah, this blows." Rose sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mikleo Doesn't Have A Fun Life

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end.

They're standing so close together, they look so photogenic, they're laughter rings out and it sounds so perfect. Mikleo wants to puke and cry, but he doesn't know in which order. He feels something warm around his shoulders, and he looks up to see that Zavied's wrapped an arm around him. He's grateful for the distraction. He's also grateful for whenever Lailah and Edna show up, the smaller girl murmurs a small, "Don't be late to class again, Mibo." Mikleo scampers off, and the moment he turns his back, his tears begin to overflow. It hurts. It hurts so bad. But time can heal all wounds, right?

Rose plops down in the seat next to him in the middle of class. Professor Rowen doesn't pay any attention to the fact that she's 30 minutes late and didn't even bring any supplies with her. He just keeps enthusiastically lecturing about Rieze Maxian history. With one glance in her direction, Mikleo can see that the girl's eyes are hardened, her arms crossed tight across her chest. She saw it too. Alisha and Sorey look so good next to each other. It doesn't help that everyone that doesn't know keeps asking "Are you two dating? You would be so cute!" He knows she feels the same way about that. 

"Aaaah, this blows." Rose sighs, the moment Rowen dismisses class. He quirks an eyebrow in response to this, and she smiles wide in a sad way. Rose clears her throat, "The whole situation we're stuck in, y'know?", she crosses her arms behind her head and continues, " I wish...we could just ignore it. But you promised to not abandon him, and I promised Alisha I wouldn't stop being her friend because we broke up." He doesn't know what to say, so he just ducks his head and nods, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Let's go," is what he decides to whisper, not trusting his voice to go any louder without cracking. Rose hums in response, jumping out of her seat.

Cheria closes her eyes slowly, "How are you, Mikleo?" She's always been able to sense whenever something's wrong with someone, so he's not particularly surprised that she asked. "Uh, my amnesiac ex-boyfriend is probably going to date one of my best friend's ex-girlfriend." He drones out, his voice coming out more sarcastic than he wanted it to, "Did I mention that said ex-girlfriend is also one of my best friends?" The red-haired girl sighs, and reaches across the table to set a hand on his shoulder. "Remember Mikleo, no matter how much it hurts, you can't just leave him alone." she smiles wistfully, "After all, you're his best friend." Mikleo remembers that she knows this from experience and places his hand over hers.

Zavied chuckles a little, "Not what I expected from you, Mik. A straight-A student like to asking for me to take you out drinking?" Mikleo nods impatiently and taps his foot. little, "Yes. Rose wants to get drunk to forget about the world and it sounded appealing to me too, so what?" This elicts a full out laugh from Zavied. The white-haired man shrugs, "She could've just asked me herself, you know. But whatever, I'll take you two." He winks over his shoulder, "Free of charge."

"You guys need a designated driver," Edna states as-a-matter-of-factly, "This is simple high school party stuff. Everyone knows that." Mikleo rolls his eyes but lets her come along anyway, the more the merrier after all. He does briefly wonder where Lailah was, but he decided against it, the last thing he needed tonight was to incur Edna-sama's wrath. Zavied's car is comfortably full, with just the right amount of people filling it up. He listens to the hum of the engine with his head pressed against the window, and he wonders if this was a good idea after all.

Rose goes all out, wrapping her arms around Leia and Colette, who are also there for some reason, and ordering three brightly colored cocktails. Mikleo briefly wonders how many kids from his school went drinking all the time, and he figures out why Lloyd's always so pissed during morning classes. Rose hands him one drink, which is a suspicious florescent blue, and shuffles off. At least it tastes good, he thinks sarcastically, and goes to sit at the bar. Asbel has his head pressed directly onto the counter and is mumbling something, he sounds like he's crying. Pascal has one of her arms around his back and does a little finger pistol gesture at Mikleo.

He doesn't know how many drinks he has throughout the night, but by the end he passes out on the counter, in a similar position to what Asbel was in earlier. Apparently Edna dragged him to her house and threw him on the couch, because that's where he wakes up. It's too bright, his head hurts, and he's nauseous. But the worst thing he wakes up to is a short text message from Sorey: can we talk???

Mikleo does not have a fun life.


	2. Alisha Doesn't Have A Fun Life Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha almost asked why Edna was dumping her wasted ex-girlfriend into her arms, but when she saw the twinkle in the smaller girl's eyes, she decided against it.

Alisha doesn't have a fun life, either.

Especially not with Edna suddenly appearing at her door at 1 in the morning, only to deposit Rose at her house. Alisha almost asked why Edna was dumping her wasted ex-girlfriend into her arms, but when she saw the twinkle in the smaller girl's eyes, she decided against it. It's not like she would get a straight answer anyway.

She ends up laying Rose down in the guest bedroom, making sure to cover completely with the comforter. Now that she didn't have a literal burden in her arms, she could worry about why Rose was drunk in the first place. So Alisha sat, slumped against the side of her bed, and searched her mind for reasons that the red-haired girl might've been upset.

There was the vain reason: Rose may have not been over their breakup yet and needed to drink her problems away. Then there was the school related reason: exams are coming up soon and she may have been stressed out. And finally there was the reason that was most likely in her mind: she had gone with Mikleo. And why would Mikleo go drinking? Sorey.

Not that there was anything between her and Sorey, because there wasn't. Though a lot of people had begun spreading rumors about them. Alisha just...wasn't romantically interested in Sorey. Not to mention the fact that she would never want to hurt Mikleo that way. Alisha hadn't gotten a chance to tell Mikleo that the rumors were all lies yet, so he must be hurt. 

She thought vaugely about how she would feel if Rose started dating someone: betrayed and jealous. Even if they had broken up, it's not like they ended their relationship because they hated each other or anything...things just weren't working out. Not with Sorey, the person who had made them realize they loved each other in the first place, so far away.

So Alisha pulled out her phone and shot off a text to Sorey: You should probably tell Mik that the rumors about us dating are lies. I think he might be hurt over it. He just replied with a frowny face, but she thought he got the message. In the meantime, she had three texts from Asbel, which was weird, considering he liked to bulk all of his messages into one super message.

They were just pictures of him lying face down on the counter of somewhere. He looked like he was passed out cold. Alisha sighed, how many of her friends were going out every night to drink? Maybe she could join them tomorrow night, see how Mikleo was doing, and what all the fuss was all about.

With newfound conviction, she set a reminder for herself, and got ready to go back to sleep. 

Alisha's life could use a little more fun, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I guess this is going to be multi-chaptered???
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Rose Regrets Her Entire Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha's eyes are glittering when Rose looks back to wave goodbye to her.

Rose regrets her entire life.

But mostly she regrets going to the bar last night. She should've known that Edna would pull a stunt like this if she passed out. Alisha's guest room is just as warm and fragrant as she rememebers it being. Rose really needs to leave, preferably without Alisha noticing her. 

The hangover was seriously making walking hard, though. As soon as she crawls out of the bed she almost tumbles on to the floor, but she manages to get out the door anyway. The house is quiet and dimly lit, and there's no sign of Alisha being there. "Safe!" Rose whispers to herself, without thinking. Then the door behind her opens.

Alisha's standing in the doorway, looking a little shocked at seeing Rose up and moving around. She has her bag slung around one of her shoulders, looking like she was about to leave for class. They stare at each other for a while, not knowing what to say, but Rose breaks the silence.

"Uh...I was just about to leave!" She says with a shaky laugh, holding up her hands like she was trying to prove her innocence, "So yeah..." Her words seem to snap Alisha out of some sort of haze, and her cheeks turn pink. One of her hands reaches out to grab Rose's sleeve.

"I could drive you home! We can get breakfast!" She's almost yelling, Rose rememebers that she only does that when she's nervous. Rose nods hesitantly, and her heart warms a bit when she sees Alisha smile.

When they arrive at Rose's apartment, they sit there again. Alisha's hands are gripping the steering wheel so much they're turning white, and it makes Rose nervous. "You know I'm not dating Sorey, right?" She whispers. Rose takes a deep breath, and leans towards the other girl. It's obvious why Alisha told her that. She presses a small kiss to Alisha's cheek before rushing herself out the car.

Alisha's eyes are glittering when Rose looks back to wave goodbye to her. 

Rose finally did something she didn't regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is lower in quality than the other ones...
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. 
> 
> uhh, this takes place in an au where sorey loses his memories because of an accident. also alisha and rose dated but it didn't work out. and zavied has "connections". also cheria is a very good friend.
> 
> don't drink kids. especially not to forget your problems.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
